Recuerdos de Ambrosía y Nectar
by Starkuss
Summary: ¿Qué siente Nico al probar la Ambrosía o el Néctar? Tiene un toque de Thalico, y empieza de una manera extraña. Hecho para el concurso "Ambrosía y Néctar" del Campamento Mestizo. Yo me alimento de Reviews, así que si dejas el tuyo me alimentarías, gracias! :c


**Hola, este One-Shot está creado para "Ambrosía y Nectar" para el grupo "Campamento Mestizo".**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que la batalla de Cronos había terminado, Nico había estado viajando al Campamento Júpiter y de vez en cuando visitaba el Campamento Mestizo. Lucía pálido, y muy desnutrido. No estaba teniendo una buena alimentación para nada.

No sentía hambre ni sueño, y se había acostumbrado a ello desde hace ya un tiempo.

Un día, le agarró una pelea. Él se enfrentó a dos lestrigones con solo su espada de Acero Estigio, y estaba muy cansado. Había caído en una emboscada usando su viaje de sombras, por lo que estaba en grave peligro. Él sabía que dentro de poco se iba a desmayar y ese sería el fin, no se sentía capaz de invocar a los esqueletos o abrir una grieta en el suelo.

-¡Vaya, carne del Dios del Inframundo – dijo un lestrigón - nunca la hemos probado o me equivoco, hermano?!

Al lado de él había otro Lestrigon del mismo tamaño, o tal vez más. Tenía un tatuaje que decía "Amo a mis Ricuras" y una cicatriz en el estómago del tamaño de un cuchillo. Tenía una sonrisa mantenida por dientes rotos y feos.

Este mantuvo la mirada en los ojos de Nico durante unos segundos, se relamió los labios y musitó:

-¡Rico... le daré sus sobras a mis ricuras! – su sonrisa pareció ensancharse – ¿Qué esperas, idiota? ¡A comerlo!

Nico jadeaba, le quedaba poco tiempo. Trataba de analizar la situación y no desmayarse al mismo tiempo, lo cual era un gran esfuerzo para él.

El Lestrigon que habló, se lanzó hacia él en un intento de embestida, el cual Nico desvió rodando hacia un lado. El hijo de Hades intentó lanzarle un mano doble tal como lo había practicado con Percy, pero no podía hacerlo en sus condiciones. El corte le dio, pero no le hizo mucho daño por la falta de fuerzas.

-¡Tienes más de mortal que de semidiós, chico. – Decía entre risas el lestrigón – creo que no te podremos cocinar, tu cuerpo se evaporaría!

Nico soltó un jadeo y entrecerró los ojos pareciendo que empezaba a perder la consciencia. Y luego, un silencio profundo… hasta que se escuchó un grito del primer lestrigón.

-¡AAAAAH! – No era un grito, era más un aullido de ¿dolor?

Al darse cuenta, ambos se habían hecho polvo en cuestion de segundos.

Lo último que vio Nico fueron dos ojos azules eléctricos sobre él, que lucían preocupados.

Tiempo después, el chico despertó. Delante de el se encontraba la misma chica, a la que el apenas podía reconocer. Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y Teniente de Artemisa. ¿Le había rescatado?

-¡Gracias a Artemisa, estás vivo! – fue lo primero que dijo la hija de Zeus al notar que Nico abría los ojos. Saltó a darle un abrazo.

Si no fuera porque Nico no podía moverse, le habría apartado. No le gustaba el contacto físico, sin embargo aquello no estaba tan mal.

-¿Thalia? – logró decir Nico con voz débil.

- Cállate, Aliento de Muerto.

Nico vió a su alrededor, estaba en la enfermería del Campamento Mestizo.

_¿Cómo había llegado el allí?_

Por desgracia, él no pudo seguir pensando. La voz de Thalia le regañaba en la enfermería.

_-_¿Cómo se te ocurre luchar contra ellos tu solo? ¿Estás loco, o qué? – decía y decía, con un tono de molestia en su voz. – además, porque…

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí y por qué estoy aquí? – le cortó Nico, yendo directo al grano.

-Te traje. Las cazadoras y yo te encontramos antes de que ellos te convirtieran en puré de zombie, y te trajimos acá antes de que te pasara algo malo.

Nico se quería sentir molesto con las cazadoras, era por su culpa que su hermana, Bianca, había muerto. Pero no podía hacerlo, no con Thalia Grace. Él le debía muchas cosas, ella fue quien le rescató a él y a su hermana del internado-prisión en el que vivían hace unos años.

-Gracias, supongo – Nico trató de esbozar una sonrisa para calmarle y poder irse. No le gustaba estar en aquel lugar por más que agradeciera que le hubiesen salvado.

Antes de que Nico se diera cuenta, Thalia le intentaba obligar a beber Néctar. No, eso no iba a pasar, para algunas personas beber néctar, la bebida de los dioses, era probar la gloria por un momento. Pero para Nico aquello traía desgracia y depresión después de un momento en otro mundo. Él se había jurado evitar consumirla por aquellos motivos, pero al parecer la teniente se lo ponía difícil.

-¡Deja de ser un imbécil y déjame ayudarte! – vociferó una enfadada Thalia mientras le metía un pedazo de Ambrosía en la boca. Al hacerlo, Nico recibió un chispazo que le sobresaltó.

-¡Has hecho eso a propósito! – dijo Nico al recibirlo, arqueando las cejas un poco.

Pero era muy tarde. Ya tenía un pedazo de Ambrosía en la boca y aquel recuerdo llegó a Nico a la velocidad de Hermes.

_Era una noche cálida en Francia, el chico tenía 7 años y estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de su casa con sus barajas de Mitomagia. A su lado, una chica de diez años con una boina verde y varias pecas alrededor de la nariz con cabello marrón hasta los hombros se encontraba dándole una sonrisa animadora, como de costumbre. _

_Y una mujer de unos 35 años, con ojos negros brillantes y un cabello azabache hasta los hombros, como la chica, estaba sentada frente a él con su sonrisa radiante, viendo como el chico jugaba a las cartas mientras comía una galleta del jarrón que estaba en el medio de la mesa. _

Nico reconoció a aquella mujer como su madre, Maria, y a la chica como su hermana Bianca. Sintió una punzada en el corazón de dolor al recordarles, era por ello que no gustaba de consumir este tipo de cosas.

_-¡Vamos, Nico! ¡Es tu turno! – decía con una voz animada su madre, sonriéndole a su hijo e incitándole a jugar - ¿O esperas que Bianca te gane?_

_-No sería la primera vez, mamá. –dijo la chica, con una sonrisa._

_-¡De eso nada! – se escuchó Nico decir a el mismo - ¡Hoy la partida es mía! _

_-¿Ah, sí? – Bianca colocó la carta de Zeus en el campo, y con ello Nico perdió de nuevo. El chico hizo una mueca de enfado, no podía vencer en el juego a su hermana. _

_-¡No es justo! ¡Tu siempre ganas, haces trampa! –se quejaba el chico, cruzándose de brazos infantilmente. _

_Entre risas, Bianca y su madre le dieron un abrazo. Y aquel sentido de calidez fue el que marcó su vida, y el que recordaba cada vez que consumía la comida del Olimpo. _

_Ese fue el último momento que compartió con su familia, o al menos el que había logrado recordar. El resto estaba en blanco. Pero sabía que había sido feliz en ese momento, por al menos una vez en su vida. (__**N.A:**_Nico y Bianca fueron sumergidos en el río Lethe, perdieron la memoria)

Nico volvió a la realidad, Thalia le veía con curiosidad mientras el parecía aturdido.

-¿Estás bien, Dr. Tongue? – su voz sonaba sarcástica

-S-sí – dijo Nico, con su voz sonando helada y ya no más débil. – debo irme. Gracias por todo, Thalia.

-¡E-espera! –dijo ella, arqueando las cejas con furia. - ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Pero era muy tarde, Nico había usado su viaje de sombras y se había desvanecido.

Apareció de pie en el Campamento Júpiter, directo en el altar a Plutón. Sus ojos se veían tristes, y estaba más pálido que antes. Aquel era el precio que debía pagar para poder sentirse vivo, y feliz otra vez… pero al volver a la realidad, se daba cuenta de que era un recuerdo y nada más.

Bianca estaba muerta, su madre estaba muerta. Él estaba solo, y nadie más le comprendía.

El dolor y el sentimiento de impotencia se apoderaron de Nico Di Angelo, él no pudo hacer nada para mantener a su familia unida. Su hermana misma se había convertido en una cazadora de Artemisa para tener vida propia y deshacerse de él.

Para él, la ambrosia y el néctar eran los frutos malditos.

Pero a pesar de que el recuerdo que le traía la ambrosia dolía, lo que le hacía sentir el néctar ardía más.

Al probar el néctar, Nico recordaba cuando escapó a Washington D.C con Bianca y usaron el último recurso de dinero que les quedaba en comprar una malteada de chocolate, la cual compartieron a gusto. Ambos reían por hacer aquella cosa, porque eran niños y no sabían lo que hacían, pero fue su único momento de libertad juntos y por eso era valioso para él. Después de aquel momento, el abogado llegó y les dejo abandonados en el Casino Lotus.

Desde ese entonces, solo fueron ellos dos contra el mundo. Hasta el momento que Bianca murió.

**La estatuilla de Hades que usaba como colgante pesó más que nunca durante esa noche. **


End file.
